The field of the invention is compact cigarette lighters suitable for carrying in the pocket or purse.
Compact, low cost cigarette lighters have been in public use for many years. As illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 124,449; Des. 152,386; and Des. 254,151, such lighters have been packaged in a number of forms. In some instances, they have been packaged with other functional elements such as flashlights, lipstick, powder compacts, watches and cigarette cases.
In recent years pressurized breath, or mouth, sprays have been sold commercially by a number of manufacturers. Such mouth sprays are packaged in small cylindrical containers which which can easily be carried in a pocket or purse. These sprays contain a substantial percentage of flammable ingredients which are flavored and are contained under pressure for ease of use.